


Shot from the heaven

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Vent poem made from some of a OLD conversation had with the ex bf...This was made in 2007.;v;





	Shot from the heaven

“As any friend/sibling you’re going to have an argument.”  
“And a tiff”  
“But the longer you take to make up with each other the harder it becomes.”

Your words haunt my blackened soul for an eternity  
No means of fights or arguments  
There weren’t any sort of fight within’ each other  
But, outer…there was a mean of a break up

“Can we make a promise?”  
“Not to get into a fight”  
“I don’t want to loose another friend.”

Sought to aim and keep your words in mind  
Never aiming to break you in half like you did to mine  
Always keeping a promise forevermore  
Until the day I die

“I really do like you”  
“I would do anything for you”  
“And I’m not saying it.”

You aimed at such a high price  
Never thinking what would come in mind  
As the months driven pass  
We became much less than we are today  
More selfish and less of thought of others

“If you ever find anyone that is better than me and makes you happy, than I can, than I want you to go with them instead of me.”  
“I’ll never leave you”  
“Seeing you would make my day”

You didn’t aim to succeed.  
The words the rumble the mind  
And trembles the heart  
Forevermore  
You wanted nothing more than just a day with her  
That is why you trumbled on me just to get her back  
You succeeded, now it is time to leave

“I can't really be friends with you no longer because each time i see, think, see your web page, i can't stop thinking about her and the fact she owes me an apology.”  
“I'm sorry but this is how life is.

Until she finally wakes up and matures and apologize to me

have a nice life

Have good friends

and Have a great time.”


End file.
